Paige x Orion Lemon Fic
by ThiRsT Vital
Summary: To anyone who doesn't like lemon or OC's, leave now.


It was movie night in the basement of Orion's house and they were in Paige's room. Paige was setting up a box of popcorn next to Orion. She opened the disc case and inserted the movie into the tv DVD slot and sat down casually next to the popcorn on her bed. There was a gentle whirring as the tv scanned the disc, before the screen started and the movie began. Orion glanced to his side, Paige was watching the screen, a bored look on her face. He brushed it off, she would probably get more into it later on.

Minutes passed idly by, which steadily turned to a solid hour. Orion was still somewhat bored, and there was a very steamy scene where the main character confessed and suddenly the two were making out with a gusto that would put a professional to shame. He looked at Paige, expecting her to be bored as well, but instead her cheeks and face were a fierce red, but her eyes were glued to the screen. Orion's own eyes widened in surprise, abdomen pooling in a strange feeling. He looked back to the screen, as he moved the now empty popcorn box to the ground the feeling only grew lower down his body.

Paige looked down at her feet, face still burning uncomfortably. The end of the movie was basically the two characters making out, but it had gotten noticeably more intimate, which was just about when she stopped watching. Paige shook her head slightly to rid herself from at least some of the blush, about to look at Orion and make a joke about how bad the ending was when something soft pressed against her lips. Paige opened her eyes to see Orion's face, realizing that he was kissing her.

She froze for a moment, shocked, but closed her eyes in spite of the surprise, returning the kiss hesitantly at first. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her close as Orion turned to face her completely. When Paige actually responded to the kiss, Orion felt a surge of confidence, a certain want riddling his every move after. He leaned forward gently, Paige accommodating to the movement and leaning back. Paige involuntarily opened her mouth slightly, and Orion didn't waste a moment and slipped his tongue through her lips, deepening the kiss.

Paige's head softly touched the bed, the arms that were previously circling her waist now on either side of her head. She was caught off guard as kisses were traced lovingly down her neck all the way to the collar of her shirt. Orion was pleased that Paige hadn't pulled away yet, and let showed it by grinding against Paige, whom felt that Orion was already rock hard. Paige let out a satisfying gasp, Orion slid his leg up Paige's thigh, connecting with the sweet spot that earned him a groan from her. Suddenly, Paige was on top, in between Orion's legs.

She set her hand on the waistband of Orion's pants and with one swift movement removed the material, brandishing his shaft. She placed his length into her mouth. Orion stifled a moan and grasped Paige's hair, which was now a wild mess of blackness. Paige licked Orion's tip, sending shivers down his spine, then began working on the structure of his dick. She felt around it with her tongue, memorizing the taste and size and moisturization of Orion's cock.

She to wrap her lips over the tip and sucked experimentally, Orion arched his spine of the bed in pleasure. Paige smirked and sheathed him completely, all the way down to the base of her hand, licking his shaft behind her lips. Orion moaned and tightened his grip on Paige's hair, exiting a groan from her. A choking sound came from the boy and he climaxed, unable to hold it down any more as she sucked and licked.

"Oh shit! Sorry." He said uncertainly. Paige rose slightly, resting her elbows on his abdomen, smirking as she swallowed. Rising more so, she grabbed her own jeans and pulled them down, showing her entire naked body to Orion. She blushed as Orion looked her over, seeming to memorize every curve, every flaw, every perfection.

Orion pounced on top of her, capturing her mouth and instantly thrusting his tongue down her throat. Paige moaned in surprise pleasure, feeling his tongue roam the caverns of her mouth. Paige felt something brush against her thigh. Orion immediately started to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, feeling the velvety warmth almost as soft as her lips. A guttural and breathy moan escaped her as she felt Orion's fingers inside of her, twisting and scissoring wildly. Orion grinned into the kiss at the lewd noises she was making, taking his free hand and grabbing her breast, Paige broke the kiss and slammed her head against the pillows, shouting in pleasure. Orion sucked and teased her nipples as he continued to throttle her. Orion grazed the g-spot and that was enough to tip the scale. Paige came onto the bed, along with a very satisfying screaming moan. Orion slid his fingers out of the waterfall of fluid that was splaying out onto Paige's sheets, about to get up and fetch a towel for the mess. Before he could Paige grabbed his shirt, pulling him back and embracing him. Orion froze, he'd never even thought she hug someone, at least not back. Paige chuckled tiredly into his collar and nuzzled his neck sweetly.

"I love you." She whispered almost silently. Orion was shocked, first off, he thought she was asexual, and second off, he's had a hard crush on her since the first day he met her. Orion gently wrapped his arms around her and laid down next to her.

"I've loved you since the moment I got to know you." He said before pressing his lips against hers in an intimate kiss, but a soft and gentle one no less. Not even tongues, just a short and sweet kiss.


End file.
